I will be Your Friend
by padfoot-fiend
Summary: When James Potter's best friend moves away, he faces Hard times. Now when she returns at Hogwarts, will she be able to make their friendship as good as it once was? Rated teen for sexual referances & assult.
1. Best Friends

"Stop James!" shouted the young girl.  
"Why?" asked James Potter, "It's fun!"

An odd expression plastered it's self onto Alexaundria Shadow's face. Her lips were somewhere between an odd smile and a frown. Both of her blue eyes sparkled happily. Wavy brown hair framed the ten years old's face.

At the girls' expression, James laughed. His short black hair was messy, like always. Hazel eyes gave him a mysterious look. The way his glasses sat upon his nose made him look messy but smart. He looked younger than he was, but was eleven already.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" James asked, searching her blue eyes.

"No." sighed Alex, "Beauxbatons."

The raven haired by frowned. He wanted to have at least one friend at school. Alex had been his friend for years. She was always there for him, and he for her.

"We're moving next month." Alex sighed. She wanted to stay here! Only her mother liked moving.

Seven Years Later(and one day)

"Bring! Bring!" sounded the alarm clack before it was knocked off the nightstand by a random arm.

The seventeen year old girl groggily sat up in bed. An owl pecked at the window. She noticed it as Skylar, her mother's owl. The note said,

_A,  
Hurry for breakfast!  
Love,  
Mum_

After putting on a pair of Blue jeans and a muggle ACDC shirt, Alex headed down stairs. She was bombarded with hugs and kisses from her parents, and shook hands with her older brother, who pulled her into a hug.

As she sat down, the food flew towards the table. Poring herself a glass of milk, she smiled. The whole family ate eggs, waffles, bacon, and ham. As she finished, Alex's mother took a present and handed it to her daughter.

Unwrapping it, Alex realized it was a cage. She opened it, and a beautiful cat stepped out. Alex gasped and looked at her mother. She had always wanted a cat! Finally her mom had given in and bought her one!

"It's name is Pepper." Said Shawn, Alex's mother.

Alex looked down at the cat and noticed it was dark. Observing closer, the girl noticed it had gray and white flecks.

"He's beautiful!" Alex exclaimed smiling.

At that moment, an owl flew in the open window. Alex caught the letter and saw the Hogwarts seal. After reading it twice, she looked up. The girl was surprised, but smiled.

"I'm gong to Hogwarts." She whispered.

"We already bought the stuff, but we will let you go to Diagon Alley to shop for a little while. You'll enjoy it. The beautiful shops, the crowded streets, the wonderful smells." Said Shawn happily.

The rest of her day was a happy one. The family hung out, and celebrated. Alex thought about what she would buy.

'A book, of course.' Thought the seventeen year old, 'Maybe new dress robes.' The girl fell asleep to the thought of shopping...

Before she knew it, the summer had passed. She and her mom headed to Kings Cross Station.

"So many muggles." Alex heard her mom mutter.

Soon they were on the Platform. The brilliant train shocked Alex. She had not expected the wonderful maroon train. She thought it would be old and Dumpy. 'Maybe Hogwarts isn't so bad." her cart in front of her, Alex headed towards the train. A boy helped her load her stuff, and Alex thanked him.

With final goodbyes, Alex walked through the isle, looking for an empty compartment. She saw one with two seats left. It was only guys, but that didn't stop her from opening the door.

"Can I sit here?" She asked them boldly. She smiled at the four boys.

"Sure." Answered a raven black haired boy that looked familiar to Alex. She gazed at him, and looked into his hazel eyes.

"James." She whispered while he said at the same time;

"Alex."

The two stood up and James pulled her into a hug. The other three boys looked puzzled. At that same moment, and red head and a black haired girl came into the compartment. They were smiling.

"Hi Sirius." Said the dark haired girl.

"Hello, Dorcas." He nodded to the girl who had spoke, "Evans."

As the boy across from her stood up, Alex noticed how tall he was. He was very handsome. At the moment, James broke away from Alex and looked at Lily.

"I'm head boy." James said to the red head. She groaned and James said, "Go out

with me Evans."

Lily rolled her eyes and turned away. Both girls left the compartment. The two

unnamed Boys laughed. Alex looked at them.

"This is Alex Shadows. She used to be my best friend before Hogwarts." He told the guys, "Alex, This is Sirius Black." He pointed to the tall guy standing up.

His long black hair made him look shaggy, but at the same time attractive. Very attractive. His gray eyes were bright. Alex looked at his body, and smiled.

"Pleasure." She said to Sirius.

The boy took her hand, and brought it to his lips. "I'll show you around Hogwarts sometime. Maybe even Hogsmede." he smiled at her, and Alex wondered how many girls he had dated.

"This is Remus Lupin." He nodded towards the boy beside her with his nose in a book. He had long sandy blonde hair that hung into his eye. He did not notice James introduce him.

"And Peter Pettigrew." He pointed towards a boy beside Remus. Peter looked up at Alex. He had a pointed chin, and his nose was pointy too. Alex couldn't help but imagine a rat in his place.

"Hello." said Alex Brightly.

"All of us are in Gryffindor." Said Sirius, "So if you want to be Prongs' friend, don't be in Slytherin."

Alex looked at the tall boy's face. Searching his eyes, she saw amusement. She sat down next to Remus and smiled at him. He looked up, and Alex noticed his pale skin.

"Excuse me," James said out of the blue," I have head boy Duties to attend to."

Alex watched him leave the compartment. She noticed Sirius grinning at her.

"Who got high," said Alex, "And gave James Harold Potter responsibilities?"

The three boys laughed at gave each other looks. Remus blinked and shook his head with a smile. He was thinking that she might be a good friend. Remus was the only marauder that studied and read. He had thought the same thing when James was given the badge.

The group sat in silence thinking the whole ride. Alex wondered if Sirius black was the only ood looking guy at Hogwarts. She was seventeen, she had great friends, and the only thing missing was good looking boys.

Before they knew it, the lamps had been lit and it was time to change into their Robes. Alex left the compartment, seeing as she was the only female. She changed and came back. Before she opened the door, she saw the red head inter another compartment.

"What ever." She muttered.

Opening the compartment door, Alex just sat down when the train pulled to a stop. She followed the three boys out and saw lightning. Stormy night. She heard somebody call, "Transfers over here!" Alex made her way over and saw Albus Dumbledore. Two other joined her.

"You will be sorted before the first years." Albus said, "This way please." He led them to a single carriage, and they all got in. The rain pounded, and they could hear it from out side. The ride was in silence. The four got out and dashed to the castle.

After the returning students, Albus led them into the room. The tables gave them weird looks, since they were all Seventeen.

"This year," Said the headmaster, "We have transfer students. They will now be sorted." Alex watched as he took a seat and a Witch took out a stool and a Wizards hat.

"Write, Katie." Said the witch.

As the hat was placed on the girl's head, Alex searched the hall. She missed it's words, but was brought back to attention when it shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

The girl headed towards the cheering table that was decorated in Blue and bronze. At the same time, The professor called out, "Smith, Max."

When it touched his head, the hat shouted, "Hufflepuff!" The boy nodded to Alex, and made his way towards the yellow and black table. There were cheers. The hall quieted down as Alex's name was called, "Shadows, Alexaundria."

"Ah...Yes.. I see." The hat said to Alex, "A great mind. Wanting to prove. Very Brave and bold none the less." _Thank You._ "Gryffindor!"

Alex made her way towards the cheering table. She saw a spot between James and Sirius, and slid into it. They watched at the first years were sorted.


	2. Truth Dare and MONEY

"I'm Dorcas." Said the black haired girl, "You'll meet Lily later."

Dorcas and Kelsey were Alex's only dorm mates. They seemed like they would be good friends. Neither Kelsey nor Dorcas wanted the bed closest to the window. So, naturally, Alex took it.

A red head stormed into the dormitory twenty minutes later. She looked mad, and growled, "Those marauders are getting on my last nerve!"

Dorcas laughed and just said, "Lily, Meet our newest seventh year, Alex."

Lily looked over, and said, "Welcome to Gryffindor." She shook her head with a smile, "I'd advise you not to hang out with James Potter and Sirius Black, as they are always getting into trouble."

Alex nodded, and said, "The only thing is…James is my friend. I've known him since before school."

"Oh." Said the red head. She flicked her wand, and the Song 'When You're the best of friends' from the Fox and the Hound came on.

Alex and Dorcas laughed. Alex looked at Lily, and noticed her beautiful emerald eyes. They were bright, twinkling with amusement, and deep.

"We should have our own nicknames," Said Kelsey, "For when we challenge the Marauders."

"Great Idea!" Agreed Dorcas, "I'm Rockstar!" She smiled and waited for the other's reactions.

"Kit Kat." Said Kelsey, "What about you?" She looked at Lily.

"I'm..." Lily Thought for a moment, "Lipstick."

The girls giggled and asked Alex.

"Um…"Said Alex, "Sweet Fire."

The girls smiled and said, "We'll shorten it to Fire." At Alex's consent, the girls went down.

"Hello, Padfoot, Prongs." Said Rockstar.

"Hello Lily, Dorcas, Kelsey." Sirius's eyes rested on Alex, "Hello Alex."

"Who are they?" Asked Alex, "I'm Sweet Fire. They're Kit Kat, Lipstick, and Rockstar." Alex pointed to each girl in turn.

The boys gave each other odd looks. They were amused, but speechless. When did they make up nicknames?

"Well Lipstick," Said James, "Go out with me."

A sweet smiled formed on Lily's face. She walked towards him. The girl then slapped him across the face.

"No." She growled.

The other girls giggled, but Alex and Lily didn't. Lily was filled with anger. Alex looked at James with sympathy. She stayed where she was as the others went up to the dormitory.

"She shouldn't have done that." Alex said walking towards her old friend, "She didn't have the right."

The Next Day

"James we have to pass out schedules." Said Lily, "I'll do Slytherin and Gryffindor."

Alex took her schedule from Lily. She looked at it before Dorcas grabbed it from her. Dorcas looked back and fourth.

"We have Potions together next. The rest is the same as Sirius's." She said raising her eyebrows. After checking her watch, Dorcas said, "Let's go! Slughorn hates people being late."

As they left the Great Hall, Alex Said, "I'll race you!" She jumped one flight of stairs, and took the next two at a time. Alex sprinted down the corridor. She ran into somebody as she tried to slow down. The person grabbed her arm and spun her around. It was Sirius Black.

"Fancy meeting you here," said Sirius, "Sweet Fire."

Alex smiled and walked towards the gasping Dorcas. They entered the classroom, and stood beside each other as Slughorn came in.

Sirius thought about the smiled he had been given. He stood by the Ravenclaw, Ross Davies. He looked at SLughorn, and whispered to Ross.

"Mr. Black. You will be partners with Ms. Shadows. " He said, "Mr. Davies, you will be with Ms. Meadows."

Dorcas sat down next to Ross, and took out parchment, a quill, and ink. She looked over to where Sirius was unsuccessfully trying to flirt with Alex.

'That's Just like him.' Dorcas thought.

"I'm not going to get bad marks, Black." Said Alex, taking notes.

"What ever." Said Sirius.

"These will be your partners for the rest of semester." Said Slughorn, "Next week we will let the guys go. But today, The girls will be making a Love potion."

Alex didn't look at the instructions, but went ahead and made it. It turned lilac, and Slughorn said, "Wow, Shadows."

Soon, Alex finished, and put it in a glass of water. As the period ended, Sirius drank it.

"Alex, go out with me." Said Sirius.

Ignoring him, Alex met up with Dorcas. She spotted Ross watching Dorcas.

Sirius took her hand and led her towards Transfigurations. They met up with James and Remus. James looked at them with an eyebrow raised.

"Love potions. We were partnered." Explained Alex.

For the rest of the day, Sirius Followed the girl. When the potion wore off, Sirius looked confused. Why was he holding Alex's hand.

Back in the common Room, The Marauders and The Girls decided to play Truth or dare. They would use a truth potion.

"I'll ask!" Sirius said, "Kit kat, Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do You Like Remus Lupin?"

"Yes."

"Ha! Give me the money Padfoot!" James stuck out his hand.


	3. WOW

I don't on the HP world…or characters…..Only Alex and Kelsey.

"James," exclaimed Sirius, "You take so long! You are almost like a girl!"

Sirius had snuck into the Head's dorm, and didn't see James in his bed, so he figured it was him in the bathroom. Naturally, Sirius was yelling through the door. Since James wasn't hurrying up, Sirius pushed open the door, and pulled back the shower curtain.

"Dang! James you should-"Sirius was cut off as he looked at who was In the shower.

"AH," shouted a female voice, lily's, "get out of here Sirius Black!"

Sirius checked out Lily's body before turning to leave the bathroom. That girl was good looking. He chuckled to himself, and left the head's dormitory. Obviously James wasn't there. He headed down to breakfast. He saw James with Remus and Peter, and Alex.

"Where were you?" James asked, raising his eyebrows.

Sirius just laughed. When Lily came down with Kelsey and Dorcas, she didn't look at Sirius, "Hullo Peter and Remus." She paused and looked at James, "Potter."

James looked between Sirius and Lily, and Kelsey and Dorcas started giggling. Kelsey leaned over and told Alex what happened. Alex burst out laughing, and she winked at Sirius.

"What happened?" James asked the laughing girls. He looked at his best female friend, Alex.

"Well…Sirius here thought you were in the shower this morning…and he burst in trying to embarrass you, but turns out he saw Lily taking a shower….And I think it's funny how you have been chasing Lily for two years, and Your best friend doesn't even like her, and he's seen her naked already."

Remus and Peter laughed, and Sirius got a fit of coughs. Many of the students looked at the laughing group, and saw Lily and James's stunned faces, so they obviously thought it was about them.

As Dorcas and Alex finished eating, Sirius watched as they got up. He followed them out of the Great hall, and snuck in between them, and put his arms around the both of them. They giggled. The three headed towards Potions.

"Player," one of the Hufflepuff sixth years said. Sirius winked at her, and she gasped, as if she were breathless.

Alex laughed, and wrapped her arm around Sirius. She got closer to her best friend's close friend. The three parted, and Alex wished Dorcas luck with Ross. Sirius led her to their seats.

Slughorn said that the males would be making an easy love potion today.

As Sirius worked, Alex took out a muggle sketch pad, and watched him. When Sirius looked at her drawing, He saw almost a mirror image of himself working on the Potion. He tilted his head sideways, and said, "Good drawing."

Alex blushed. James had always loved her art, but nobody else had said anything about it. She said, "Get back to work." Blue eyes twinkling, Alex smiled, and tore off a piece of Paper.

_A: Hi._

Alex passed the parchment to Sirius.

_S: Hey. _

The two conversed through notes.

_A: Almost Finished?_

_S: I would be if you stopped passing me notes._

_A: Hmm…so you'd rather me not say anything._

_S: Ha-ha…..maybe._

_A: You're mean._

_S: Not mean, I just want to make you fall in love with me._

_A: Ha. Like that would happen._

_S: It'll happen._

_A: Without potions?_

_S: Yup. I promise you._

_A: By when?_

_S: End of the year._

_A: You can't keep a steady relationship…_

_S: So??_

_A: How could you make me love you?_

_S: I'll do it._

_A: What ever…Looks like you're finished._

Alex then drank the love potion, and her thoughts were now filled with things such as, "Sirius is so hot." OR, "I love Sirius Black." She looked at him, and her lips formed a smile.

Sirius watched as Alex's eyes hazed, and she smiled at him. He put his hand on hers, and watched as her body shook. He felt an electric bolt in his fingers, that raced through his body. He looked at her, and though, "her eyes are beautiful."

Wait. What? This was Alex Shadows, James's best friend. They couldn't be…an item. Sirius tore his gaze from hers, and packed his stuff up. He grabbed her hand, and said, "Lets go to transfigurations."

Alex couldn't help but shake when Sirius put his hand on her's. Fire raced through her body, starting at her finger tips. She followed him to transfigurations.

The next thing Alex really remembered, she and Sirius were in an empty classroom. They both had break, and had snuck in here. She was still on the love potion. Sirius had pushed her up against the wall, and kissed her fiercely, passionately. His hands started to wander down to her pants, same with hers. It was then that the love potion wore off.

Alex didn't break the kiss immediately. She enjoyed how perfectly she fit into his arms. His hands started to unbutton her shirt, and her thoughts completely woke up.

Whoa! Was that the second button open?! She pushed him off, and said, "What the freak!" Alex glared at him as she buttoned the tow he had gotten open. "I was under a love potion, and you try to take control! What the heck!"

Sirius smiled at her, and then said, "You seemed to be enjoying it." Sirius winked before fixing his hair and leaving the room.

Alex shook her head, and followed him. She then turned off, and entered another empty classroom. She faced the wall opposite the door, and shook her head. She heard the door open, and turned around. James was in the room.

"Alex…I…uh…." James didn't have anything to say, but he moved to Alex, and put his arms around her. When she turned to him, James moved his head close to hers, and kissed her gently. The kiss was long, slow, and safe. When they pulled apart, James was blushing. Alex smiled at him.

The two were then making out, almost the same way she had with Sirius. Alex was pressed to the wall. James kissed her softly at first, and Alex responded. She kissed him back, and her tongue parted James's lips, and explored his mouth a little. His tongue touched hers, and fire crackers exploded in her body.

Alex moaned into James's mouth. She heard the door open, and heard girls giggles. Alex saw over James's shoulders two of her friends, Kelsey and Dorcas. Since her hands were on that side of James, she flicked them off, showing that she had seen them.

James pulled away form her slowly, and said, "Wow." His face was flushed, and his breath was ragged. Alex was the same. She smiled at him, and pushed turned him around so that he was on the wall.

"My turn to lead," Alex said sexily.

She moved her mouth onto his, and the kiss was fiery. James's hand s explored her body, and Alex's explored his. Alex opened his button down shirt, and saw his muscular abdomen. She smiled, and kissed him harder.

James shrugged his shirt off, and pulled at the bottom of Alex's shirt, asking permission. The way her tongue moved in his mouth said yes. When the shirt was open, he saw a sexy black bra, but the door opened and in came Sirius and Remus.

"Whoa," Sirius exclaimed!

Remus rolled his eyes, and tried to get Sirius out of the room, but Alex and James's make-out session was over. Alex looked at James, who smiled at her. His eyes were filled with lust, and she winked at him. After buttoning up her shirt, Alex turned to Remus and Sirius.

Behind her, James pulled on his shirt. Alex smiled at the tow of them, and left the room. _Let James tell them what happened._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before dinner, Alex was in the library, when a shadow fell onto her book. She looked up, and saw the handsome Slytherin, Talos Conway. Talos's eyes were filled with lust, and he moved Alex towards the darker part of the library. He forced his mouth on hers, and she didn't have time to argue. His kiss did the talking.

Talos led Alex to the Room of Requirement, where they locked themselves in, and Talos kissed her hotly. Without permission, Talos pulled off Alex's shirt, and looked hungrily at her body.

Lust finally took over, and Alex ripped off Talos's shirt, where it landed next to hers. She thought, _"How about a bed?" _

Suddenly, and bed appeared, and Talos smirked. Before he could do anything, Alex's hands were at his waist, fumbling to get the belt off of him. His hands too were desperately trying to get her skit up. But being a male, he had no idea it was at the side, so Talos decided it would be better to just get his hands UP her skirt.

Alex felt Talos's hands on her thighs, and she finally unbuttoned his pants. Alex pulled them off of him, with his help. Alex couldn't stand the skirt, so she pulled it off herself. Talos looked overjoyed. He moved them towards the bed, and put his hands around her, trying to get her bra undone.

Alex was starting to have second thoughts as her bra was torn from her body. When Talos kissed his way down her body to her chest, Alex pushed him off of her. She smirked evilly at him, before kissing him on the lips. She pulled back, "Maybe next time, Conway." Alex put her clothes on, and rushed down to Dinner.

At dinner, James noticed Alex was late, and looked flustered. About five minutes after Alex came in, he saw Talos Conway, the Slytherin Keeper, enter also looking flustered. James decided not to ask Alex what happened. She probably was doing last minute homework before dinner. Lily always came in like that.

Sirius glared at Talos Conway, as he kept glancing over at Alex. "Did you and Conway get into a fight?"

"Yes. It was about how bad of a beater you are." Alex lied smoothly.

"Wait...Who told you I'm a beater?" questioned Sirius.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." She said mysteriously.

On her way back up to the common room, Sirius stopped her, and said, "Lets finish what we started earlier." He then put his arm around her, and led her towards an empty classroom. After putting several charms around the room, he looked at Alex.

Sirius took Alex's hand, and pushed her against the wall. His kiss was rough, and his hands automatically moved to her shirt. As he tried to unbutton it, Alex pulled back,

"Hasty, aren't we?" She smirked. Alex went back to kissing him, and her shirt was coming off. Alex felt his hands roaming her upper body.

Sirius didn't realize that Alex would have muscle in her upper body, but she did. He looked at her, and realized the strength that most girls didn't posses.

"Hmm...You look strong. Why?" he asked her.

"Years of conditioning for Quidditch." She replied.

"You play?" he asked.

"Yep, chaser." Alex said.

Alex felt odd about making out with James's best friend, so she said, "We shouldn't be doing…this."

"Why not?" Sirius asked, stopping.

"Just…because." Alex got up, and grabbed her shirt. She slipped out of the room, and headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

**A/N How did you like it?? I know that it is a little….'sluttish', but I figured I'd have to make it happen at some point. Anyways,**

**NOW YOU'VE READ…**

**SO REVIEW!!! **


End file.
